The present invention relates to the field of gifts and cards, and, more particularly, to an improved card having a gemstone gift, or other item of value, contained therein in a secure and visible manner along with a video and/or audio cassette or compact disk.
In the past, numerous cards, such a greeting or special occasion cards, have been available in a variety of shapes and sizes and with a variety of different decorative images, indicia and/or messages thereon. Such cards are often purchased along with a separate gift item to be presented to the recipient of the gift as a complement to the gift. A variety of cards have also been made with means therein for holding a toy, novelty or gift item, such as a piece of candy or a dog biscuit, as evidenced by U.S Pat. Nos. 4,152,865 and 4,203,516. Cards have also been constructed in the past in a manner which enables an audio cassette to be contained therein, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,780. Prior art cards, however, have not heretofore provided a card construction and configuration which enables an item of value or perceived value, such as a gemstone or simulated gemstone, to be packaged therein is a secure, visible and compact manner, along with a video and/or audio cassette or compact disk.
Thus, a need exists for an improved card which provides a means for securely and decoratively mounting a gemstone or the like therein, while also providing a carrier for an audio and/or video cassette or compact disk.